legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 40
Narrating: When the heroes got the transmission from Nick Fury, Angewomon Lizbeth and Maka went off to battle Nod. The Humanists and The Invaders. But what were their friends doing while they were off? That's what we are gonna find out. Maka: You guys can handle any problems that come, right? Black Star: Don't worry! I can handle anything that comes our way! Soul: We got things here, Maka. Ratchet: The bridge is ready. Lizbeth: All right. Let's go! (The 3 enter the space bridge) Rainbow Dash: Don't worry, guys. They'll be just fine. Boomer: They are the Multi-Universe's 3 best heroines. Nothing will stop them. Skipper: So what are we gonna do while they are gone? Twilight: I don't know but I have a question. (Turns to Sideways) Sideways, right? Sideways: That is correct, Miss Sparkle. Twilight: Mind telling us where you had been during all the fighting? Sideways: My story is pretty much the same as most other Autobots. When Cybertron fell I escaped the planet and went looking for others. Just doing whatever to get by. But then I heard that Megatron was defeated and that Cybertron was restored. So here I am. Sailor Mercury: That makes sense to me. And it is a good thing that you've joined us Sideways now that the cons have returned. Sideways: Indeed. Smokescreen: Okay now I want to ask something. Anyone know what's up with Optimus? Sailor Venus: Yeah. He does seem different. Bender: I'm still trying to figure out how the hell he's alive. Heloise: It is strange. You guys said he was offline. So how did he just come back? Ratchet: I don't know but- (Base alarms start going off) Wheeljack: What's going on, doc? Ratchet: We've got trouble going different parts of the Multi-Universe! We've Decepticons attacking a nearby world. We've picked up two strange energy signatures. The Invaders seem to have gathered together. They don't seem to be attacking, though. And finally we've picked up a distress call. Patching it through. Console: (Static) Come in! Come in! This is Major Kirrahe with the Salarain STG requesting aid! We are under attacking by Cerberus forces! Anyone picking this up please hurry! Skipper: We've got four problems that need dealing with! Bender: My team will go deal with Cerberus. Bubbles: We can go check out the Invaders. Ultra Magnus: Smokescreen and I will go check out the energy signatures. Sailor Moon: Me and the scouts will go with you. Death the Kid: We shall go as well. Bulkhead: That just leads the cons! Optimus: I will lead the attack on them. (Everyone turns and sees Optimus entering the room) Ratchet: Optimus, are you sure you up for this? Optimus: I am fine, Ratchet. And we must stop the Decepticons. Arcee, Wheeljack, and Sideways. You 3 will come with me. Sideways: I stand ready, sir. Optimus: Ratchet. Lock in the 4 coordinates and send the groups to their locations via Space Bridge. (Ratchet types in the locations) Ratchet: Coordinates locked on. Activating Space Bridge. (Ratchet turns on the Space Bridge and one by one the groups enter. Finally there's Optimus and his group) Optimus: Autobots! Transform and roll out! (Optimus, Arcee, Wheeljack, and Sideways go vehicle mode and enter leaving Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bumblebee alone in the base) Bumblebee: Ratchet. There's something wrong with Optimus. You can see that, right? Ratchet: Yes, Bumblebee. But I don't know what it is. To be continued... Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:What If Adventures